Sidney Prescott SHRPG (S1-S1)
Sidney Prescott has appeared in Supernatural Horror RPG Series 1, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of all four Scream films are canon in this RPG. This wikia also contain numerous spoilers for all of the films and that it's strongly advised to see all four of the movies before reading. However, some pop culture and movie references in the films are being omitted or altered to avoid causing too much of a rift in the RPG between Scream and other films that also co-exist in the world of the Supernatural Horror RPGs, and other Horror icons referenced in Scream are retconned to be films based on their real-life killings (in the RPG universe) that became popular and spawned a Slasher Horror film craze. This allows for Scream to co-exist alongside other Horror films in this RPG without creating a rift. Sidney Prescott is one of the main characters and heroes from the Scream film series, and is currently controlled by SHRPG Writer, Jigsaw. Chapter History "Not in my movie," - Sidney Prescott Early Life Sidney Prescott was born to Neil and Maureen Prescott in the sleepy Northern California town of Woodsboro on October 3rd, 1979. She lived a relatively normal life growing up and as she reached her teenage years things still weren't out of the ordinary, with her relationship with her parents always good, and she began dating Billy Loomis from her high school, the two hitting it off. Tragedy Things unfortunately took a turn for the worst in October of 1995, when Sidney was sixteen years of age. She returned home one day to find her mother brutally raped and killed. When questioned by the police, she implicated Cotton Weary as the killer, as she saw him leaving the Prescott residence before she entered to find Maureen dead. She testified at the trial, Weary being found guilty and sentenced to death. The trial made Sidney a national figure for the time it lasted and the entire incident as a whole rocked the otherwise quiet town of Woodsboro. The incident forever scarred Sidney and also severely affected her relationship with Billy, due to her holding back when it came to their sexual activities as a result of her sensitivity to sex following the savage nature of her mother's rape and murder. Sidney became much more withdrawn and introverted, and more sensitive to her surroundings. She continued to be this way as the next year approached and her relationship with Billy was taking a further strain due to his frustration with their lack of sex in their relationship. Stalked As it neared the one-year anniversary of Maureen's murder in October of 1996, Woodsboro was shaken yet again by the brutal double murder of Casey Becker and her boyfriend Steven Orth, Casey having been an acquaintance of Sidney's in high school. Sidney found soon herself as a target of the killer, dubbed "Ghostface" for the ghost-like mask he wore, when while waiting for her best friend Tatum Riley at her home, received a threatening phone call from the killer. Ghostface attacked Sidney in the house right after the phone call and attempted to chase her up the steps before quickly retreating after she made an emergency dispatch call to the local police department on her computer. Immediately afterwards, Billy climbed into her window and seeing her distressed state went to comfort her, when a cell phone dropped from his jacket; Sidney suspected he was Ghostface. Sidney immediately bolted out of the house and into Deputy Dwight "Dewey" Riley, Tatum's older brother, who arrived with the police by then. Sidney gave her statement at the precinct while Billy was detained overnight while his phone records were checked. Afraid to be by herself, Sidney stayed at the Riley residence, where she received another threatening phone call from Ghostface again, promising her she'd find out who he was very soon. Sidney returned to school with Tatum the next day, things becoming harder for her to bear when Billy following his release from jail pressured her more about their relationship and she overheard some students speculating she may have been the true Ghostface Killer while in the bathroom, where a prankster dressed in a Ghostface costume also tried to scare her. Leaving school early that day, Sidney began to doubt that Cotton Weary was the true killer of her mother, with all that was now happening around her. With a town curfew in effect due to the killings, Sidney went with Tatum and Dewey to a party being held at the residence of Stuart Macher, Billy's best friend. While at the party, sensationalist reporter Gale Weathers, whom Sidney resented due to her tell-all book revealing her mother's affair with Weary and whom she also assaulted the previous night when she tried to interview her, was present at the party trying to see if she could get a potential scoop on the killer. Sidney and Billy met with each other again at the party, the two trying to rekindle their relationship. Sidney apologized for being so restricted with their sex and felt it was time for her to loosen up, leading to her and Billy finally having sex. This all coincided with the Ghostface Killer striking again at the Macher residence after Stu's guests left, with Tatum as the next victim and Billy became next, when the killer stumbled onto the room where Sidney had been with him. Ghostface chased Sidney around the premises, along the way killing Weathers' cameraman, almost fatally wounding Dewey and nearly catching up to Sidney herself before she made it back in time to the house, holding Dewey's gun. Stu and Randy Meeks, another acquaintance of Sidney's who was a Horror film aficionado, appeared to be the only survivors of Ghostface at the house and both begged to come inside, but Sidney distrusted them both, suspecting them to possibly be in on it. Revelation Getting back inside the house, Sidney discovered Billy was in fact still alive from Ghostface's stab wounds against him, albeit wounded. Billy took Dewey's gun from her and let Randy inside, only to shoot him. Sidney realized with horror that not only was Billy the Ghostface Killer all along, but Stu was his partner in crime and accomplice. She learned they mainly had no motive for their killings, though Billy had an underlying desire for vengeance as Maureen's affair with his father made his mother leave him, making him feel resentful. Billy and Stu spilled their plan to kill Sidney and pin the murders on her father, whom Billy and Stu both held hostage after abducting him when he headed to leave for a business trip two days earlier. With intervention from Gale Weathers who narrowly survived a van crash and held the two killers at gunpoint, Sidney called the police and reported them both for their crimes. When Billy went to look for her, she attacked him by stabbing him with an umbrella before Stu charged at her, but Sidney killed him by toppling a nearby television set over his head, electrocuting him to death. Following Stu's death, Billy charged at Sidney to attack her before Gale shot him. Sidney finished him off with a shot to his head, remarking after the surviving Randy commented that it was the moment in every Horror film where the supposedly dead killer returns to life for one final scare, "Not in my movie." Sidney emerged from this incident as a survivor, but the memories were forever seared into her mind. Moving On Two years passed following the Woodsboro murders. Sidney re-located to Ohio where she attended Windsor College, trying to move on with her life along with the other survivors of the killings that included Randy. She was in a relationship with fellow student Derek Feldman, the two hitting it off well. Sidney received occasional prank phone calls from pranksters trying to scare her with the Ghostface voice over the phone, but thanks to a caller ID device she had, she was able to easily see who the pranksters were and get them reported for harassment if necessary. Things all seemed to be mostly improving in Sidney's life, even with the movie Stab making headlines, based on Gale Weathers' sensationalist book detailing the killings. The Nightmare Returns Unfortunately, the killings would start again following the brutal double murder of two Windsor college students at a movie theater where Stab was being screened. Sidney remained closer with her friends following the new murders and sought protection from Dewey, who arrived on the campus premises to aid her. Sidney remained mostly safe until the next murder, that of sorority girl Casey "CiCi" Cooper, the next victim of the new Ghostface Killer. Following the discovery of CiCi's body by the police, Sidney went over with some students to investigate, when she found herself being menaced by the new Ghostface Killer, first with a threatening phone call and then when the killer made his next move attempting to attack her at the same sorority house where CiCi had been killed. Derek fortunately came to Sidney's aid in time, protecting her from the killer. He was wounded, albeit not seriously, and the killer got away before he could be caught. Sidney was understandably shaken and on-edge following the attempted attack on her life, and she had more reason to be concerned when detectives noticed a disturbing pattern between the three new victims: their names (Maureen Evans, Phil Stevens and Casey Cooper) matched names of victims from the previous Woodsboro killings of the previous year, indicating that there may have been a more underlying personal motive of the new killer. Sidney became more on-edge about the new killer, feeling more threatened as time went by. First beginning with her seemingly imagining the killer coming after her during a rehearsal for a play she was performing in, then later with Randy being the next victim of the killer during a botched attempt to capture him. Sidney suspected Cotton Weary, who had since been released and had become something of a celebrity since his name being cleared, was the new killer when he seemingly began stalking her. Fearing for her life, Sidney and her roommate Hallie McDaniel were driven to safety by two detectives assigned to protect them, when the new Ghostface Killer attacked both cops and killed one before hijacking the car and deliberately crashing it to kill the other. Sidney and Hallie managed to escape the wreckage, but Sidney felt an urgency to unmask the killer then and there to uncover his identity. Sidney opted to do so, but the killer fled the wreckage by the time she returned and killed Hallie. Target of Revenge Sidney fled to the campus theater, finding Derek tied to a stage prop and also encountering the new Ghostface Killer, revealed to be Mickey Altieri, a student at the campus. Mickey shot Derek dead and revealed himself to be working with Debbie Loomis, none other than Billy's mother, who wanted Sidney dead for revenge for her son's death. Mickey agreed to help Loomis with the killings in return for her paying for his college tuition after the two met on a serial killer website and revealed his plan to want to be caught to be glamorized in the media for claiming to be inspired by Horror films with his killings. Sidney criticized Mrs. Loomis' motives, saying that Billy and Stu would've never killed anyone if she'd never abandoned her son. Only simply angered further by Sidney's comments, Loomis shot Mickey dead and also shot Gale, who arrived at the scene, and attempted to attack Sidney before Cotton came to her rescue. Loomis tried to convince Cotton to kill Sidney, but with Mickey's gun, Cotton shot Loomis dead. Sidney and Cotton helped the wounded but alive Gale back to her feet, when Mickey suddenly recovered from his wounds and attempted to charge at the three. Sidney and Gale shot Mickey dead, finishing him off, before Sidney planted a round in Loomis' head to ensure she was dead. Surfacing Secret Sidney began to live off of her own following the Windsor College murders in a secluded part of California the following year. Living in a gated home, she found work as a women's crisis counselor (using an alias for extra protection) on the phone at her home, and seldom ever went out due to fear of being stalked, only heading out to walk her pet dog. Sidney however wouldn't be free of Ghostface for much longer when she was informed of the recent murders of Cotton Weary and his girlfriend, and the killings seemingly linked to Maureen Prescott's murder due to a picture of her found at the murder scene. Sidney headed for Los Angeles, where the murders had occurred, and aided Gale and Dewey along with LAPD Detective Mark Kincaid with the investigation. The investigation coincided with the cast of Stab 3, the newest movie based on the real-life Ghostface killings, being murdered one by one in the order their characters died in the script. While at the studio where Stab 3 was being filmed, she stumbled onto a set re-creating her Woodsboro home, bringing back many painful memories for her. Sidney was then seemingly pursued by the new Ghostface Killer on the set, but was unsure if it actually happened or if she imagined it due to her memories. At the LAPD precinct where Kincaid worked, Sidney stayed to keep safe, when the killer called her and urged her to come over to save Gale and Dewey, who were both being held hostage by him, under the condition no-one else came with her. Sidney agreed to the killer's demands, going for the home of producer John Milton where Gale and Dewey were being held, Milton being the producer of numerous Horror films including the Stab series. Using a metal detector left for her by the killer to scan herself for any weapons, Sidney disposed of the gun she had with her in the nearby pool before entering the house, finding Gale and Dewey both bound and gagged. Sidney released both while the new Ghostface Killer appeared, wounding Detective Kincaid who followed Sidney. Sidney was chased into a room by the killer, who then revealed himself to be Roman Bridger, the director of Stab 3. Sidney learned more about the truth behind her mother's murder, learning Roman was Maureen's son as the result of a rape at one of John Milton's parties and was given up for adoption several years before Maureen had Sidney with Neil, when she'd briefly been a B-movie actress under the stage name of "Rina Reynolds." Sidney also learned that during Maureen's affair with Hank Loomis that Roman had contacted Billy Loomis about the affair, motivating him to kill her and involve Stu as his accomplice in case he needed to frame the killing on anyone. After killing Milton in front of Sidney, the producer having been held hostage in a nearby closet, Roman attempted to kill Sidney and shot her, but Sidney had been wearing a kevlar vest underneath as a safety precaution from the LAPD. Sidney eventually stabbed Roman in the heart but his own kevlar vest that saved his life from Sidney's gunshots before saved him again. Her psychotic half-brother was ultimately finished off with a barrage of gunfire from Dewey, who shot him in the head and finished him for good. Closure With the Ghostface Killer legacy seemingly over and all loose ends in her life tied up, Sidney was able to finally move on with her life. She lived on her own in Los Angeles, making her living as a self-help expert and taking some Martial Arts training in her spare time for self-defense. She had lived in peace and made a successful living with her job. She did however go through a time of grieving when her father died of a sudden heart attack. Sometime after this, she would eventually author a book chronicling her past ordeal, Out Of Darkness, which became a bestseller. She eventually sued the makers of the Stab films to stop exploiting her story in the remaining films of the series after the third installment, which focused on the exploits of Roman's Ghostface killings, and won the suit; the remaining Stab films no longer focused on her but instead put the Ghostface Killer in some rather strange fictional scenarios, including one of them involving time travel. For the remainder of the 2000s decade, Sidney was at relative peace, but unfortunately, the end of the decade marked the beginning of a brand new nightmare for her. New Decade, New Nightmare In October of 2010, she embarked on a book-signing tour promoting Out Of Darkness, Sidney stopped at Woodsboro at the end of her tour to sign copies of her book and also to see her estranged cousin, Jill Roberts. While about to sign books for customers in a Woodsboro bookstore, Sidney re-united with Gale and Dewey, seeing them for the first time since Roman's rampage in Los Angeles. The reunion however was not under pleasant circumstances, with the news of two local teenage girls having been murdered on the anniversary of Maureen Prescott's murder but also mirrored the deaths of Steven Orth and Casey Becker. Dewey had the killer's cell phone number traced after Jill provided the Woodsboro police with the number after receiving a threatening phone call from who was believed to be another Ghostface copycat. Dialing the number, ringing was heard in the trunk of Sidney's rental car, which was open. Inside the trunk were copies of her book and the Ghostface mask, all splattered in blood. It was now official that there was a new Ghostface Killer on the loose in Woodsboro, with the new murders occurring on the fifteenth anniversary of Maureen's murder. With a curfew imposed by Dewey, who by now was the Woodsboro Sheriff, Sidney stayed with Jill at her house with her mother Kate, who had been Maureen's sister. Kirby Reed, a friend of Jill's, was also staying at the Roberts residence with Jill. Woodsboro police officers Perkins and Hoss were keeping watch on the house for protection. Sidney had been there to try to comfort her cousin, whom she never saw often and could sympathize with the terror she was going through, among other problems in her life that included her break-up with her boyfriend, Trevor Sheldon. Later that night, Ghostface brutally attacked and killed Jill and Kirby's close friend, Olivia Morris, who lived next door to the Roberts residence and had been phone-chatting before Ghostface called and taunted them before he attacked Olivia. Sidney, seeing the attack across the way in Olivia's window, tried to help her by going to the house, but it was too late by the time she got there; Olivia had been gruesomely disemboweled. Jill made it to the house after Sidney and caught sight of her friend's gruesome demise, just as Ghostface re-appeared and attacked them both. Sidney and Jill got away, both suffering some minor injuries. Both were later treated for their injuries at the Woodsboro hospital, and Sidney fired her publicist Rebecca Walters for wanting to capitalize on the new murders with Sidney's tour. Sidney decided to end the tour and leave Woodsboro. Rebecca was later found brutally murdered later that night during a press conference Dewey gave the media in front of the hospital. The new wave of murders caused the Woodsboro residents to look down on Sidney and earned her the rather unflattering nicknames of "The Grim Reaper" and "The Angel Of Death," with the new murders starting just as she made it to town. Sidney felt unwelcomed and hurt by the consensus, wanting out of Woodsboro and for the nightmare to be over. "You're a survivor, aren't you, Sidney?" The next day, Sidney along with Gale attended the Cinema Club at Woodsboro High School that was run by Woodsboro High students Robbie Mercer and Charles Walker, devoted to Horror films of all eras. Gale had gotten the two to help her investigate who could be behind the new wave of Ghostface killings and it was deduced that the new killer was trying to "remake" the original Woodsboro murders much like how the film industry by then had been remaking numerous Horror films and tried to up the ante from the original murders. Sidney stayed at the Roberts residence for the remainder of the day, and went to check on Jill when she saw her nowhere, but found her laptop open with a message that she was with Kirby at a party. She then received a threatening phone call from Ghostface. She learned that Gale had been seriously wounded during an attack on her at the party Robbie and Charlie had been holding, hosting a "Stab-A-Thon" where they showed all of the Stab films in a marathon to the attendees. Sidney went to get Kate so they could get Jill together and look for her, when Ghostface struck again. Kate was unfortunately killed after being stabbed in the head through the front door's mail drop when she and Sidney attempted to hold the front door in place when Ghostface tried to get in, and Ghostface had already killed both Officers Perkins and Hoss just before. Sidney made it to Kirby's house where Jill was along with Robbie, Charlie and Trevor, the latter of whom seemed to display many suspicious traits to suggest him being Ghostface. Sidney made it to find Robbie brutally stabbed to death and Trevor was nowhere to be seen, when Ghostface gave chase, chasing Jill and Sidney upstairs to Kirby's room. Sidney locked the door and told Jill to hide under the bed, just as Ghostface made it to the room and chased Sidney to the roof. Sidney called Dewey to get over to help, when she was forced to jump down from the roof when Ghostface got too close. Sidney made it back down and saw Kirby, who hid in a downstairs room. The two headed down, and Charlie appeared outside the patio's glass doors, begging to be let inside - and his hands soaked in blood. Neither Jill nor Kirby trusted him to let him in, when Ghostface appeared and attacked him, and moments later, the patio lights came on Charlie duct-taped to a chair, much like Steven Orth had been when Casey Becker was taunted by Billy Loomis and Stu Macher fourteen years prior. With Kirby getting the call to answer Ghostface's trivia questions to save Charlie, Sidney set out to find Jill in the house and get her to safety, but was shocked to see Jill no longer hiding under the bed and seemingly nowhere else in sight. Sidney headed back down to find Jill and saw Charlie, holding her at knifepoint. She ran away only to bump into Ghostface, who was then unmasked to be none other than Jill. Shocked at the revelation, Sidney learned the truth that Jill all along had been the newest mastermind and Charlie was actually her accomplice, having faked being attacked earlier and stabbing Kirby after he'd been untied. Sidney learned that Jill and Charlie wanted to "remake" the original Woodsboro murders, with Jill as the new "Sidney" and Charlie as the new "Randy" of their generation, and with Jill getting the fame Sidney had obtained over the past decade as the original survivor; Jill had been extremely jealous of Sidney's fame and had grown up all her life in the shadow of her cousin, greatly resenting her cousin's fame and Jill wanting to be famous and have fans. Charlie opened a nearby cupboard to reveal a bound and gagged Trevor, who was going to have the murders all pinned on him. Jill shot Trevor in the genitals out of anger for him dumping her before she fatally shot him in the head. As she and Charlie were about to stab each other, she fatally stabbed Charlie in the chest, killing him. It was Jill's intentions to have Trevor and Charlie look like the new "Billy and Stu" and her as the new "Sidney," and to get all of the fame for herself. Sidney was shocked that her cousin could be so cruel, and was in for another when Jill stabbed her in the abdomen, almost fatally wounding her as she collapsed and lost consciousness. "You forgot the first rule of remakes: don't fuck with the original." Sidney was taken to Woodsboro Hospital, in critical condition. She later awoke to find a badly battered and wounded Jill, who earlier deliberately injured herself to convince the authorities she'd been attacked, in her hospital room going to kill her and finish her off. Sidney at first had been brutally attacked by Jill, further injured in her wounded abdomen that had been stitched earlier. Dewey made it to Sidney's ICU to find Jill attempting to kill her, but Jill attacked him with a bed pan and obtained his pistol. Gale and Deputy Judy Hicks entered Sidney's ICU shortly afterwards, both threatened by Jill. Sidney eventually came to their rescue when she activated a nearby defibrillator and attacked Jill with the high voltage. Sidney told Jill, so obsessed with "remaking" the original Woodsboro murders and obsessed with getting Sidney's fame, that she forgot the most important rule of remakes: "don't fuck with the original." Sidney laid beside the injured Dewey on the ground while Gale and Hicks came over, as Jill rose to attack Sidney, who by then grabbed Dewey's gun and shot Jill in the chest, killing her. Following the events of the new Woodsboro murders, Sidney recovered and headed back home to Los Angeles. She met with LAPD Detective Mark Kincaid again, who'd seen her story on the news of her surviving the newest murders. The two became close and eventually married, with Sidney becoming pregnant with their first child, a boy they named Wes, whom she gave birth to in August of 2011. Things seemed to finally be going well for Sidney in her life, married and with a child, making her living as a self-help guru and with the Ghostface murders behind her. But unfortunately, things would take a terrible turn she couldn't even imagine in her worst nightmares. Role in Supernatural Horror RPG Series 1, Season One Regular Appearance Sidney Prescott stands five feet five inches tall and weighs one-hundred twenty three pounds. She has an average body type. She has brown hair and brown eyes. For several years following the original Woodsboro killings, she wore her hair in a cropped hairstyle but in recent years has worn it long again. She typically wears street or dress clothes. Sidney also has a long and jagged scar across her lower abdomen, as a result of Jill Roberts' knife attack on her in October of 2010 that nearly killed her. Trademark Gear None, not counting the pistols or other weapons she used in self-defense when she encountered all of the Ghostface Killers. Category:Badass Heroes Category:Survivors Category:Authors Category:Fighters